


Pups Say the Darndest Things

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But G Rated, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Lexa is a sneaky little thing, Omega Nyssa, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sara is always horny, The Talk, birds and the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: A deleted scene from Chapter Three of "The Mate's In-Laws" where Lexa is a sneaky little thing and Sara Lance had no idea what she signed up for when she became a parent. Turns out that her wife didn't either. Good thing they're really good at distracting their pup. Blanket Forts are awesome and Pong is hard, unless you're two.





	Pups Say the Darndest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few hours before the Gala and Nyssa's Heat hitting her full force. Sara is feeling the effects of her impending rut and Nyssa can feel her heat. Also Lexa is a sneaky little thing, but very cute.
> 
> This is just a little filler chapter I thought you would enjoy!

“Mama smell funny,” Lexa said to Sara while they sat at the Merlyn Mansion. The two had just finished making a blanket fort in the living room and now Sara was introducing the girl to old videogames. She had found Tommy's old Atari and she and her pup were enjoying some of the video games of her childhood. So, they sat in their majestic blanket fort, playing Pong.  Sara was going easy on the little girl, but Lexa proved to pick it up rather quickly. Far quicker than Sara expected.

“Mama is about to go into heat, Lexa,” Sara told her, pausing their Pong match. They were neck and neck, and Sara didn't trust her kid not to take advantage of her talking. She was a sneaky thing, and Sara blamed her gorgeous, sexy, loving, banging mother. Fuck she couldn't wait for Nyssa's heat to come. She could feel her rut calling at her and she just really wanted her wife on her knees with her ass in the air. “It's just late this time.”

The two hadn't brought up Nyssa's miscarriage almost six months ago. All Lexa knew, Nyssa had a late heat. It was better this way, they didn't need to let her know what really happened, not until she was older. She shouldn't have to know about their fuck up.

“Because we not at home?” Lexa asked, putting down her controller.

She knew her parents, and the entirety of Nanda Parbat, would hit their Heats and Ruts all around the same time. When their pup was still young and nursing, they kept her in the house when they went through their biannual sex craze. During that time, Sara and Nyssa's desire to mate was not nearly as intense as their first time. It was like their bodies knew that they were still tending to a pup. After Lexa was weaned just before turning two, Nyssa decided the Betas could watch her for a few hours at a time. So, she sort of knew what happened, but not in detail. Yet.

“Yeah baby, moving kind of messed everything up.” Sara finally said to her, hoping she would buy it.

“Baba rut?” She asked, looking up at Sara.

Sara looked down at the girl and then pulled her into her lap. “Yeah, Baba’s going to rut.” Clearly someone explained things to their toddler more than she has, and Sara was betting money on Talia. Probably as payback for teaching Damian about the birds and the bees. In their defense, she didn't say not to tell him and he asked! What was Sara supposed to do? Say no? Like that would have happened.

Lexa nodded, accepting the answer. She leaned back Sara, letting her little body relax completely into her sire. Instinctively, Sara pulled her pup just that much closer.

“Heat makes pups?” Lexa asked her.

_ Damn what is this, the Spanish Inquisition?  _ Sara thought as her pup fired off question after question. The kid was almost three and she was pretty much a genius.

“Well, when an Omega is in heat, their body wants to make pups. And when an Alpha ruts, it means they want to help an Omega make pups.” Sara told her, trying to be as factual as possible.

“What about Beta?” Jesus fuck, kid!

“Beta boys can give an Omega pups, or they can give Beta girls pups. And Alphas can give Beta girls pups and Omegas too. But most of the time, Alphas will mate with Omega. Betas don't have heats or ruts. Just Alphas and Omegas.” Sara said to her. When did this turn to a birds and the bees talk? She did not sign up for this! Parenting is hard! Why wasn't Nyssa home yet? Her wife gave Damian the Talk, she could tell Lexa!

“So Mama and Baba make pups?”

“We made you!” Sara told her, tickling the girl slightly.

“No!” The girl giggled, smacking her hands away. “Mama and Baba make pups now!”

“We might,” Sara answered, not quite knowing what to say. Sure they planned on having more pups, after all, Lexa needed a friend. And, Sara wanted a bunch of babies (she wasn't joking when she said she wanted six), but Lexa didn't need to know that.

“Ok.” Lexa replied. “I want a sister.”

_ What?  _ Sara stared down at her daughter with a dumb look on her face. Did Lexa just say what she thought she said? What? Did her pup literally ask all these questions just to tell her she wanted a sister. Who was this evil genius she was raising? What the fuck just happened?

“I win!”

Sara was shaken from her shock to see that her devious little pup had unpaused their match, and she had scored the last point, making her win the set.

“You sneaky little thing!” Sara told her, tickling her mercilessly. She really should have seen that coming...

“No Baba! No Baba!” The girl giggled as Sara continued her tickle attack.

Sara tickled the girl a little bit longer before their tickling match turned into a miniature wrestling match. Sara didn't know how long they were horsing around, but they quickly stopped when the familiar sound of high heels approached.

“What is going on here, ladies?” Nyssa's sinfully sexy voice sounded. That delectable scent washed over Sara, making her eyes dilate and her own pheromones reach out to her lover. Fuck… she looked so damn good in that dress, Sara wanted to bend her over the arm of the couch and– no, Lexa was present. Pup in the room. Fuck. Kids are cock blocks...

“Playing,” Lexa said, completely oblivious to her sire's inner turmoil. Damn she was a smart ass.

“Alright you smarty-pants,” Sara said, lifting her pup off her chest. 

Nyssa reached down to pull the little girl to her chest. Lexa was a Mama’s girl, but Sara was okay with that. Nyssa had all the time to bond with the pup when she was off missions and Sara had to take on the responsibility of the Heir. Now the blonde was making up for lost time.

“Lexa, tell Mama what you learned,” Sara told the girl, now getting to her feet. She didn't miss how her mate's eyes looked over Sara's body and stop at the slight bulge that was present in Sara's pants. She was feeling the effects of her heat starting. Good.

“Alpha rut to help Omega make pups when they in heat,” Lexa said with a smile.

Nyssa's eyebrows shot up and she looked at her wife.

“She gets it from you,” Sara told her in English.

Nyssa rolled her eyes, but knew she couldn't deny it. “Yes, that is true.”

“Why do Omegas have heat?” Lexa asked her mother. After all, her mother was an Omega, she could tell.

Sara smirked as her wife now had to answer Lexa's barrage of questions. Though, knowing Nyssa, she would answer them well. But at least Nyssa had to share in her suffering now.

“To have pups,” Nyssa told her.

“Why do they want pups?” The girl followed up. Damn she was good.

“Not all Omegas want pups. It depends on the Omega, darling. But, Omegas will go into heat whether or not they wish for pups at the time. It is a natural process that all Omegas will go through, little one.” Nyssa told her. “Omegas cannot choose to abstain from heat, but they can choose to not to make a pup.”

“Mama want pups?” Uh.

Nyssa shot Sara a quick glance. They were in dangerous waters now. Thankfully, Baba was a master at distracting a two year old, considering she was on the same level as them.

“Munchkin! You haven't even showed Mama your cool fort!” Sara said, sweeping in to save the day. Nyssa so owed her for that.

“Yeah!” Lexa exclaimed, suddenly remembering her sick fort that she and Sara made. “Come on, Mama!”

And that was how Nyssa found herself curled up on all the couch cushions with Sara's head on her chest and Lexa knocked out in Sara's arms.

“She's growing up,” Sara mumbled sadly.

“Do not remind me,” Nyssa mumbled, looking down at the sleeping pup on Sara's chest. “I remember when I was first able to nurse her…”

They both remembered that moment, vividly.

Post Nyssa sort of getting resurrected from the Pit, Ra's had carried Nyssa back to her chambers in Nanda Parbat. Seeing the powerful man carry his daughter was strange to Sara. It was the most fatherly she had ever seen him look during her time in the League. Despite his cold demeanor, it was clear that the Alpha male was protective of his pup, despite being claimed by Sara. It made Sara wonder if she would be as protective as her pups when they were older

The servants had cleaned her room and set up a tiny bassinet for the newborn little girl. It took Nyssa a little bit to come around after the pit. At first, Sara was worried she wouldn't come back to them, but then Lexa had started wailing like all upset pups did, and Nyssa was roused almost instantly.

It was strange, at least to Nyssa. Nyssa, without realizing what was happening, had reached for her pup, and pulled her close to her chest, rocking her gently. Lexa had calmed considerably, but still fussed. It was actually Ra’s who suggested that Nyssa feed the poor pup.

With some help (from Talia), Nyssa managed to get Lexa to latch on and start nursing. It was a magical moment that Sara managed to capture with her little camera. There were tears, and kisses, but mostly tears. Sara could have sworn he saw a hint of a proud, fatherly smile on Ra's al Ghul's face, and a bit of a watery look in his eyes. Though she wouldn't tell him that.

“You looked so damn proud of yourself at that moment,” Sara told her with a bit of a laugh. “I'm pretty sure if you were just a bit more out of it, I could have seen you holding little Lexa out to your dad and saying, 'I made this’.”

“I was not out of it,” the woman said while tenderly brushing Sara's hair out of her face.

“You were a space cadet.” Sara informed her. “A beautiful space cadet, but a space cadet nonetheless.”

Nyssa harrumphed, but still kept playing with Sara's hair.

“What's it like? Nursing?” Sara asked her as she looked down. Lexa's head was resting on her breast with her little fist curled up right over it. The blonde remembered many a time when Lexa would be in the very same position but on Nyssa's chest. Gah! When did her pup start getting so big!

“Lovely,” Nyssa answered, happiness radiating through her body. It was so strong that even Sara could feel the warmth through their bond. Which reminded her that they really needed to test how much they could interact with each other using it, but that was a task for later.

“Descriptive,” Sara told her with a teasing grin.

“Well,” Nyssa grumbled, trying to find words for it. “It was very difficult at first. I am glad I had my sister helping me or I would have been horribly lost. It was, awkward, uncomfortable, and very painful.”

Sara could feel her wife shudder as she thought about it.

“But afterwards, it was comforting. It was my way to bond with her.” Nyssa eventually said. “I miss it, in a way. If I had not been expected back at my post, I think I might have let her feed like that for a little bit longer.”

“From what I know,” Sara said, “most people here don't breastfeed their kid up to two years. But I'm not sure. Once babies start getting teeth, I hear it sucks.”

Nyssa shuttered again, “that was horrible,” She muttered, remembering the trauma to her breasts. “The things I did for her, a younger me would have never understood.”

Sara had to choke back a laugh. A younger Nyssa probably wouldn't have done such a thing.

“Think you’ll nurse our next one for longer?”

She shrugged, “possibly. It all depends on how our next pup is.”

“Well, I can't wait,” the blonde said with a lecherous grin. Nyssa's boobs were always so amazing looking when she was nursing. Not that they weren't always great, but just better when nursing. 

“That milk is not for you, Sara Lance.” Nyssa informed her in a firm voice, though Sara knew she wasn't completely serious. Or so she hoped.

“The pup and I can share,” the blonde joked.  “Why bother getting up at night to get a drink, when I can just drink from you.”

“You are a very strange individual.” Granted, this was the woman who, after eating out her wife, didn't wipe her face off and said she was saving it for later. Sara Lance was nothing if not a tad bit eccentric.

“You mated me.”

That she did. And that was a fact that Nyssa was quite proud if, even if her mate was a strange one that she didn't quite expected. Though, Nyssa was probably seen as strange in the eyes of her beloved. Either way, they were an interesting pair to say the least.

“Can she just stay little forever?” Sara mumbled out sadly. “She's so cute…”

“She has to grow up sometime,” Nyssa pointed out. Though she understood how her wife felt. She didn't want her baby to grow up either. Every day Lexa seemed to learn something new, and show it to her family. She was a curious little thing, always learning and always growing. While Nyssa was proud of her little one, she was starting to realize that Lexa would eventually inherit Nyssa's independence and no longer need her mothers. That thought terrified the woman, but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

“Lame…” Sara mumbled, “but when she grows up, she’ll become a teenager! And then she's gonna hate us because all teenagers hate their parents! And then she's going to go to dances, and do sports and go to college and leave us!”

“Sara, she is two.” Nyssa told her wife in a sweet tone, trying to sooth her emotional Alpha. “We still have time, my love.”

“She's almost three!” Sara protested weakly. “And she's got your smarts and that means she's only gonna leave us sooner!”

“You do realize she is my Heir, should we not have an Alpha son,” Nyssa informed her. “So she is very much stuck with us.”

“My kids are not turning out like me,” Sara informed her wife quickly. “They are going to go to college and graduate before they get do our job.”

“They still will be trained.” Nyssa said.

“Ugh. Don't remind me…” Since Malcolm Merlyn escaped, Nyssa and Sara kicked up their training. Lexa was beginning to train at almost the same intensity that Nyssa did when she was little. The Omega hated it, but her pup needed to know how to protect herself. Sin, who was about to be officially adopted by the pair, was being thrown into training. Thankfully she took to it like a fish took to swimming. Having Roy, and occasionally Thea, helped her, because the three of them were learning and being miserable together. Sara remembered those days of learning with her fellow trainees.

“Perhaps we can think on that another time,” Nyssa mumbled, leaning down to kiss Sara’s forehead. “We still have a few hours before we must start getting ready for the Gala and I can think of better ways to spend a few hours.”

“Please tell me it's sex,” Sara almost begged. Her wife was irresistible right now and Sara just really wanted to take her like no tomorrow! Her rut hadn't even hit her full force and she was feeling this way, it almost made her nervous for what would happen when she did completely lose herself to her rut…

“If we do that, we will not go to the Gala, and you know that as well as I,” Nyssa mumbled to her.

“Family Naptime?” Sara guessed. She knew they wouldn't have much sleep during their fuckfest, so any naps they would get would probably help them.

“I was going to say that we should get some training accomplished, but I believe your idea is better,” Nyssa replied. “It seems our pup has already gotten a head start.”

“She's smart like that,” Sara joked. “Gets it from her Mommy.”

Nyssa smiled fondly at her Beloved. After a bit of fidgeting, moving around the couch cushions to make her nap more comfortable, Sara and Nyssa settled down with Lexa (who slept like the dead), and the little family knocked out. Before falling asleep, Sara grinned as she heard two little purrs sound. It was the sound of her wife and pup purring, that lulled Sara Lance into a nice long nap. They would deal with Merlyn, the Gala, Heat, and all their craziness later. Now was family naptime and they would enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this story my apology for writing Lies. I was a little surprised to see all the reaction to it! I felt popular for a second, except everyone was mad and I felt a little guilty. For a second, I was like 'man, I wish I got this response on my other stuff', but I actually get a lot of response on my stuff, all things considered! So Thanks for all your support, guys. I feel like I don't say that enough.
> 
> On a side note: I guess no one realized that I also ship Nyssa/Laurel. Though, tbh, I ship Nyssa/Happiness. If someone can make her happy, like super happy, that's all I want for her in the end. But that story took a LOT to write and so don't expect a sequel any time soon. Unless I lose a patient tonight, then I might be sad enough to write. But, worry not, this series is pure Nyssara (with little to no angst, I hope. Angst takes a lot out of me).
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to write this little thing because I didn't get to have enough Lexa in the last chapter, so hope you liked some adorable family time.


End file.
